


Nonsensical Madness

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nonsensical ravings of a madman... Tessaiga-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsensical Madness

He plummeted into the ravine, the hold on his sense of self as lost as the grip on his sword, clawed fingers still outstretched despairingly. Only five things mattered at the moment he crashed amidst boulders, groaning as he slammed against the ground with bonecrushing force.

Fifth was the ever-growing rush of forbidden power racing through his veins, like ice burning through his blood, slowly drowning out his worries, fears, inhibitions, and doubts.

Fourth were the voices in his head, garblewarp whispers telling him all living things should be targeted, destroyed, and savored messily upon his tongue.

Third was the suffocating feeling as he struggled to stand, which further served to join with the thunderous roar of blood in his ears.

Second was the feral desire to shred everything in his path.

First and foremost, though, as Ryuukossei lay his giant body over Tessaiga, was the fleeting thought of despair and failure. He had lost to the enemy already, but even worse, he had lost to himself.

That thought soon became like a feeble voice in the wind, and he went for the dragon youkai with claws far too long and sharp, and strength he was unfit to possess. Slash after bleeding slash, he battled the creature. Even more so, he unknowingly battled something deep within himself.

With every frenzied swipe he made at the dragon, the scream of his soul battled against the forceful winds of his bloodthirst. Its voice was thin and fragile sounding, but deceivingly powerful. At the moment his claws struck the beast to the wayside, revealing the battered sword beneath, there was a lull in those deafening winds, allowing the words of his promise to strike through, his promise to never let go.

Listening, he grabbed Tessaiga, and red eyes bled into gold, as promised.


End file.
